Inner Feelings
by ZephyrHills
Summary: Told from all the characters points of veiw, their feelings about life and romance
1. Heero

I can't stand to see your blood on my hands  
Your face  
So innocent  
Your soul, white  
Mine, black  
  
I love you  
But I'm a danger to you  
You are so innocent  
I have no right to   
Stain your soul red  
With my   
Own hands  
  
But you look at me  
Though I try to turn away  
Keep you safe  
Keep you pure  
The look on your face as you come closer  
I can't get away 


	2. Relena

I'm aware  
That you think you're a danger  
To me  
I can help ypu   
Change you  
You can be cleansed  
  
Stop pushing me away  
As I try to wipe the blood away  
I'm aware of your pain  
Your despair  
I can help  
  
I love you   
The hurt on your face  
When you turn away  
I can ease  
The pain  
You don't have   
To be alone   
Anymore 


	3. Zechs

My face must be hidden  
The honor   
Must be won back  
This mask  
Forever shielding the  
World from  
My face  
  
Until the day   
When  
I can finally reveal myself  
Father, forgive your son  
My hands   
They are too  
Stained   
With blood 


	4. Quatre

Peace is a notion  
That seems to be impossible  
Though I try to  
Bring us closer  
The blood pushes  
Us apart  
  
You say you love war  
Could you ever  
Love  
Me that much?  
You are a viper in the grass  
One of the reasons   
That war exists  
So why can't I   
Push you away? 


	5. Trowa

There is no place for me  
I am a castaway  
Where do I go?  
Who do I see?  
Out in space   
The clown with no name  
Take me home  
  
Who am I?  
Help me  
You, with your life figured out  
Could I ever   
Be part of that?  
My own sister  
I must stay away  
  
There is always the danger  
Perhaps it is better  
This way...  
Remember this  
I love you always 


	6. Dorthy

My little Arabian prince  
I don't understand you, your ideas  
We're so diffrent  
The pasificst  
The warrior  
A world apart  
  
I love you  
I can learn from you  
But  
I fear that   
I love war   
More than you  
Am I willing to stop the blood?  
For you? 


	7. Duo

I cover up my past  
It's   
Already happened  
Now is now  
I keep   
My thoughts optimistic  
Even with  
My friends  
Going insane   
Around me  
  
God of Death  
That's me  
Shinigami forever  
With the battle  
Just beginning  
I fear it will be  
A long day  
  
Let's go  
My little solider  
You  
Are so aggressive  
Reckless  
Like me  
Don't risk your life  
Just  
For me 


	8. Catherine

Brother  
I want you to stay  
This nagging feeling in my mind  
Stay here  
You'll be safe  
Fighting will destroy you  
And you're all I have left  
  
I've never had anything  
My silent clown  
I can't lose you  
The confusion  
Please  
  
We can mak a new life  
You needn't fight  
We could be happy  
But I fear it's too late  
For that... 


	9. Hilde

I don't want to fight  
But if  
I must fight  
I must  
You can't understand  
That I   
Feel you  
  
I'd risk my life   
For you  
You tell me No,  
That you're not worth that  
But you are  
Please  
Let me   
Help you  
Don't distance yourselr  
Shinigami  
You drive me   
Insane 


	10. Lady Une

I'm not sure  
What  
Who I am  
The solider  
The politician  
Split in half  
Kind  
Feared  
  
He understands  
That I'm  
Not whole  
Understands   
The rose on my chest  
Thorns  
Protect the petals  
  
They must not see  
That I'm   
Not  
Me  
Why did he have to die? 


	11. Wufei

I have a reputation  
To uphold  
My family's  
Weaknesses  
Are to be dealt with  
Since she died  
I've kept myself  
How warriors should be  
Distanced  
  
Women  
They are meant  
For household work  
Where they are safe  
So they won't die   
How she did  
  
You could never   
Replace her  
Love   
Is a weakness  
Simple  
As   
That 


	12. Noin

Living in your shadow  
Is familar  
To me  
The Lightning Baron  
For years I've watched   
Please  
Give me a chance  
  
I'm your equal  
I've proven myself  
Even   
During battle  
I've protected you  
Spared you  
Wept for you  
Loved you  
I won't let war   
Take away  
My future  
  
We were meant   
For each other  
Your face   
Your name  
A secret I've held  
That mask   
Is not necessary  
Give me a chance 


	13. Sally Po

Everyone has weaknesses  
Even soliders  
While I know mine  
I fail   
To find yours  
You think women are weak  
Or is that  
Just covering up   
Something  
You are a boy  
How much could you know?  
  
If women are weak   
Then why   
Do your eyes   
Look down when they see me?   
Little solider  
Injustice and weakness  
I'm sorry 


End file.
